This invention relates to golf tees and, more particularly, relates to golf tees made from peat moss.
Golf tees conventionally are made from wood or from plastics materials. Both these products are hard and tough and, because they are essentially non-degradable, will remain indefinitely on the golf fairways and greens to cause blade damage and bearing displacement to mowers and punctured tires to vehicles. In addition, plastic tees can cause damage to golf club faces and broken plastic and wood tees often lying on the ground at golf courses are unsightly.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide golf tees of a naturally-occurring, degradable material which will simulate in appearance conventional golf tees made of wood or plastic but which will soften when exposed to moisture, particularly when broken to expose their interiors to moisture, to decompose rapidly and readily assimilate with natural soils.